Kara Sayuki
by ZirciX
Summary: "But something about this world just didn't feel right. You know what I mean? Doesn't it make you feel sick?" He flashed a gentle, genuine smile before the pillar of fire blasted him away. He almost seemed like a seraph flying heavenward.


**A/N:** ZirciX is back from her writer's block! Some things happened, and my family is going through one of those soap opera moments. My dad told me I would turn out to be a terrible writer instead of supporting my dream like most parents would. He obviously can't accept the fact that not everyone wants to be a mad scientist like him.

Anyways, I must warn you before you start reading this: **FEMALE OC!** Byakuran's one of my absolute ALL TIME FAVORITE CHARACTERS, just because of what he said before he was pwned by Tsuna's X Burner, so I couldn't resist the temptation of putting in a girl whose thoughts are almost completely based on my views. Don't worry, she won't be the main character; I just thought it'd be a neat way to start the story. Depending on people's responses to this story, I might end up making Kara, the OC girl, a matchmaker for 100xsomeone else. My personal favorite pairing with Byakuran is Mukuro ;P

And no, unfortunately I am a terrible/cliche slash writer so this story won't go higher than a T rating.

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't that I hated human beings. When I was with other people, I felt warm and fuzzy at times. And I wasn't being pessimistic. I was good at finding things that were fun to do. And I tried my best to have fun.<em>

_But something about this world just didn't feel right. You know what I mean? Doesn't it make you feel sick? _

_You're eyes tell me that you don't agree at all. _

_God, it's so bright. I lose._

A crackling sound in a tree went unnoticed by the crowd of people around the dome. There was an almost imperceptible movement in the branches, too fast and unnatural for a light breeze. Kara bit her lips as pieces of bark were flung down to the ground almost fifty feet below. The one standing the closest to the tree, Squalo and Gokudera, barely glimpsed at the wooden chunks before returning their gaze to the two engaged in a death match.

The truth was, things in real life were never as they were in movies. In the most dramatic scenes such as this, everyone should have been moving in extreme slow motion. Instead, it was only a brief moment before Vongola Decimo's X-burner overpowered Byakuran.

But that fleeting moment was frozen still for Kara, like a snapshot of moving scenery. Silently, she grasped the branches until the splinters dug into her palms, staring at the man whose words had blown away her mind. It was the kind of thing that ignorant adolescent would spout without thinking too much. If this man was an emotionally unstable teenager, she would've never paid any attention to his nonsense he'd spoken.

But this man was no fool. He was an intelligent, talented, logical and rational man who had almost succeeded in taking over the entire world. A truly genius tyrant.

Among the lines he said, a warm, familiar sensation overwhelmed Kara. It was like the sound of hooves pounding against the ground, racing madly towards the finish line. Her heart was pumping at an erratic cadent, her adrenal gland injecting gallons and gallons of adrenaline into her blood.

It was the sensation of being _alive_.

Quite a while back, around when Kara was ten, she realized the major difference between _surviving_ and _living_. There was a distinct clarity that separated the two actions: one was living physically, and the other was living with your soul.

As she observed this man, replaying the scene over and over again in her mind, an unpleasant sentiment scorched her chest; jealousy. This man, he had curiosity, had challenges, and _tried_ – to live to the fullest value of his soul, to become free of God's domain. Pure fury turned her vision red, bright red like the blood pumping through her veins.

And yet, there existed a twisted kind of connection between the two that linked the pair. Both had failed to recognize the reason, the significance in their lives. Perhaps that was the key that unlocked her mind and opened up to the complete stranger; if she could not reverse her time, her mistakes, she wanted to at least help him fix his life.

_This isn't sympathy, no, _she thought, _it's empathy_.

"Take this!" Tsuna shouted as the burst of orange flame clashed violently with Byakuran's black blaze. Instantly, the dome barrier shattered, sending ripples of shock waves throughout the vicinity. Momentarily, Kara lost her balance and the branch slipped from her grasp. As she stared at the vast blueness above her, she imagined gravity had reversed, sending her falling into the sky. An ephemeral thought came to her mind, questioning the true limits of a human's body. Maybe she could fly. Maybe, she was flying right now, afloat in midair.

Disappointingly, her body made contact with terra firma, delivering a crushing blow to her spine. Chance of survival was slim, and even if she did manage to live, she would be paralyzed. As she stretched out her fingers towards the clouds, her eyes misted regretfully.

_I don't want to die here._

The forest smelled of dawn's dew drops, the first golden rays of sunlight hitting the cool mist, the sprouts of fresh wild flowers; it sounded of razor sharp leaves cutting through the air, blades of grass rustling against each other, sparrows chirping sprightly, brimming water slapping against the rocks. The harmonic orchestra of nature filled her ears, maintaining a perfectly placid yet such a wrong scene of this imperfect world. The wisps of clouds smiled down at her brightly, cruelly, continuing on as if nothing had happened. Her resentment for the world grew hundredfold, detesting it for not recognizing her fading existence. The sky looked down upon her, laughing at the petty, fragile figure.

Everything was as always, everyone where they belonged. The day was a repeat of yesterday; people followed their daily routines as time continued to flow. One person missing could easily be looked over. One insignificant person was of no value to the world.

* * *

><p>Kara Sayuki was a normal high school student. No flames, no talents, no superhuman strengths or powers, nothing special. She was just an unlucky victim caught in the middle of a mafia war, out in the wrong place at the wrong time.<p>

Referring to the girl as normal was a bit of an understatement. Although her grades were not outstanding and she had no real talent, the way she processed her thoughts were very different from normal people. She saw everything from a third person's point of view, contradicting and thinking through carefully before coming to a conclusion about something.

It started out as a typical Saturday morning – she woke up early, ate breakfast and decided to take a walk. Curiosity got a hold of her, and the walk eventually turned into a hike in the forest.

By the time she was positively sure that she was lost, she decided to climb a tree for a better view of the place. When she was almost at the top of the tree, she heard the loud explosions and metallic clanging of weapons exchanging blows. Before she knew it, she was swept up in a war between two mafia families, observing everything in a haze.

When a deafening sound wave hit her eardrums, she nearly lost her grip on the tree. Just below her, there was a dome of orange-yellow radiance surrounding three people. The surreal events flew past her eyes before her brain had time to process the raw information, and just as quickly as it all began, the man with black wings was blasted away by the pillar of fire sprouting from the boy's hand.

_I lose_. His voice reverberated in Kara's head. To whom had he been speaking those words to? To whom was he admitting defeat to? That boy? This world? Or was it God?

He'd flashed a faint smile as he closed his eyes in acceptance that he wasn't capable of becoming god. For once, it wasn't that complacent smirk, but something more genuine, something more heartfelt. Was it directed at an insignificant girl who only served to witness the death of a dictator?

_How could he? After all that he's done to make this world and its people suffer, how could he ever expect to get away with a smile and an illogical explanation for his actions? Who gave him the authority to evoke such emotions in me? Why couldn't he just ignore my presence and pretend he hadn't seen me?_

And as Kara lay on the floor of the forest, every heartbeat counting down her time left till death, she could only wonder why a dictator, whom she met for the first time, could have so much control over her. It'd been a while since she used a first person object in her thoughts.

Bathing in a puddle of her own thick, crimson blood, she trembled in excruciating agony. Her ribs were broken, her right leg and left ankle as well as her arms and her spine. There was blood gushing out of her skull, slowly depleting her body of oxygen. But humans didn't die immediately from those kinds of injuries. She was left to bleed to death – internally and externally – all the while suffering in absolute torture that gave her no time, no breath to let out a blood-curdling shriek.

Byakuran never showed a sign of discomfort while being burnt in a column of fire, skin literally melting off, flesh cooked to well-done, and bone turned into brittle sticks. Kara still remembered the smile that never left his face, vividly engraved in her mind. A sour taste lingered on her taste buds.

"You don't deserve death, cruel dictator…" she hissed, enunciating every word with sibilant venom. "You'll never be worthy enough to deserve it."

Vestiges of her nostalgia popped up at random intervals, and she didn't have the willpower or pride to stop the overflowing tears. Waves of vertigo closed her eyes shut, and the noises were no more. Thoughts, memories, desires, dislikes, preferences, meetings, farewells, school, jobs, success, nothing seemed to matter at the brink of death. Nothing except the sheer terror that seized Kara's body. This was it. What a pathetic end, death from falling off a tree while admiring how well a despot could manipulate one's mind.

How anticlimactic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, should I make the girl die? Or make Byakuran save her miraculously?

Which pairing should I make it: 100Kara (the depressing OC character), 10069, 10051 (I'm not too good at writing Shouichi IC D:), 10027, or any other suggestions? If I like the pairing, I might just ignore everyone's request and go with my favorite XD

Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome. I don't like flames, but I understand that some people are passionate about expressing their thoughts. Please note that excessive amount of swearing cannot be taken seriously, though. (like I should be the one talking XP)


End file.
